Одержимость
Одержимость - это магическое умение, пользователь которого может вселиться и оказывать влияние на другое существо или предмет. Обычно, использовалось демонами, умение могли использовать только маги, способные на высокоуровневые магические техники. Possession was a magic ability where the user could inhabit and influence another being or object. Commonly employed by demons, the ability was specific to only select high-level magical techniques utilized by mages. Mechanics Одержимость задействовала пользователя, который в качестве сосуда использовал другое существо или предмет, позволяя ему влиять или в определённой степени управлять этим предметом. Когда одержимо было живое существо наподобие человека, пользователь мог захватить его целиком, управляя им как своим собственным, подавив сознание одержимого; взяв тело полностью под свой контроль, пользователь так же получал магическую силу и способности хозяина. Так же, пользователь и одержимый могли общаться посредством телепатии.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Possession involved the user inhabiting a being or object as a vessel, allowing them to influence or manipulate that object to a certain extent. When possessing a living being like a human, the user could take full possession of the body, controlling it as if it was the possessor's own by suppressing the possessed's consciousness; while fully possessing the body, the user also had access to the host's magical power and abilities. The possessor and possessed could communicate telepathically as well.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 В случае одержимости демоном, он дополнительно мог влиять на поведение хозяина, таким образом укореняясь в сознании носителя In the case of demonic possession, the demon could additionally influence the host's behavior by rooting itself in the being's mind, though limited to only possessing humans of the Third Period with vulnerabilities or insecurities in their personalities corresponding to the demon's respective sin.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Demons were also able to possess humans through doubles they created as extensions of their own beings.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Likewise, a demon could forge a contract with its host through possession, as well as grant the host access to its powers.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Despite the inherent ability to inhabit a body or object, possession had a number of weaknesses. While possessing a body or object, the user was forced to remain within the vessel until either the possessor chose to relinquish the possession or the vessel was destroyed or killed.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 In the case of demons using doubles, the vessel containing their true bodies could be sealed or destroyed, causing the doubles to be cut off from their source of power and eventually vanish, also relinquishing possession as a result.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue The host's consciousness could also resist a complete possession and potentially regain control of the body from the possessor.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 A possession could also be exorcised to forcibly remove the possessor from a host. Despite this, demonic possession could render exorcisms ineffective if too deeply rooted in the being's mind, though the effects could be reversed with the Clockwork Secret Art.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Because demonic possession also involved rooting the demon into the host's mind, the demon could be also be affected.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Outside of demons, possession was limited to humans able to perform high-level magical techniques like the Swap Technique or borrowing a demon's power.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Пользователи *Жиль де Рэ *Влад Цуберши *Мари Аннет *Ева Мунлит *Раав Баризоль *Салем Данбар *Сет Твайрайт *Адам Мунлит *Ирина Клокворкер *Баника Кончита *Эллука Клокворкер *Гретель Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Demonic possession is common in many religions and media, wherein a demon or other malevolent entity takes control of a person's body. Appearances Примечания en:Possession es:Posesión Категория:Ремонтные работы Категория:Магия Категория:Сосуд Греха